


Kisses

by acemadeofglass (nicoleiacross)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drinking Games, Future Fic, Headcanon, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/pseuds/acemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://freckledcrow.tumblr.com/post/91386724588/akaashi-being-a-kiss-machine-when-hes-drunk-keeps">this post</a> by <a href="freckledcrow.tumblr.com">freckledcrow</a>// Akaashi being affectionate comes at a slight cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

.kisses

i.

The first time they realise something is amiss—and that’s putting it lightly—is when Akaashi joins them as a college freshman.

Bokuto is delighted to have his setter back and boisterously announces that they’re all going to be drinking at his place to celebrate. None of the other former Fukurodani members had been warned, but they all go along with it anyways, mostly in curiosity.

None of them have ever seen Bokuto drunk—either he held his liquor well or there was just no difference between his usual demeanor and him being drunk—and all of them were  _extremely_  curious as to how it would end with Akaashi.

But, to their disappointment, as the night goes on, as Bokuto repeatedly refilled everyone’s (specifically, Akaashi’s) cups, nothing seemed to change. The younger man’s face takes on a pleasantly pink flush, but he otherwise seems completely unaffected. Konoha had pouted and started grumbling after the two hour mark and started drinking again; he, Washio, Sarukui, and Komi had all been holding back on their drinking,  _hoping_  to see their void setter actually loosen up a bit; none of them really thought much of it, but Bokuto hadn’t touched anything, yet, and had been keeping a close eye on Akaashi instead.

When Bokuto happily announced he was getting more snacks, Konoha had merely pouted even more and mindlessly poured Akaashi and himself another drink.

He hadn’t been paying any attention and had nearly shrieked when Akaashi suddenly turned to his left, climbed into his sempai’s lap and  _kissed him_. And, really, if he hadn’t been so shocked, he  _would_  have shrieked, never mind the inevitable teasing that would have come. He was at least aware enough to scrabble away and managed to get behind Washio without tripping over the low living room table. Akaashi swayed a bit, a small pout crossing his face as he sat back in his spot to regain his balance.

Bokuto returns within a few seconds and as soon as he sets the tray of small finger foods down, before any of his teammates can warn him, Akaashi crawls into  _his lap_  and starts kissing him instead.

Despite his initial shock, Bokuto doesn’t fight the kiss in the least and just complies to letting Akaashi do what he wants.

The next morning, Akaashi doesn’t remember any of it and everyone is more than alright with letting Bokuto handle the grouchy, hung over setter.

ii.

The second time, the older teammates—specifically, Konoha—take precautions in handling Akaashi. They end up drinking at Konoha and Komi’s apartment, this time, to welcome Onaga back into the team. Akaashi hadn’t been very open to the idea after recalling his hangover from the first time; but, with some “persuasion” (a lot petulant whines and puppy eyes and bothering) from Bokuto, he’d given in.

Konoha made damn sure that Akaashi was sitting in the corner, with Bokuto acting as a buffer between him and the rest of the team.

Komi had merely giggled and told Onaga to wait before he started drinking, well before the party started, and the libero had been all too amused when they were able to confirm that:  _yes_ , this was a normal reaction when Akaashi got drunk;  _no_ , none of them could tell  _when_  he actually got drunk; and,  _yes_ , Bokuto was literally the only person present that didn’t mind when Akaashi was suddenly clinging to him and kissing him.

They also confirmed, quite unfortunately, that Akaashi was  _always_  going to be an absolutely nightmare to deal with when he had a hangover and again let Bokuto handle the situation.

iii.

“Akiiiii. Aki, pay attention—Aki, are you listening, hey—I seriously need your help!”

Konoha barely resists the urge to slam his face into the table; more so, he’s resisting the urge to slam  _Bokuto’s_  face into the table. His smile twitches when he finally turns to his captain, “One more time, Kou-chan, sorry.”

Bokuto pouts at him and promptly flops across his lap, “Akaashi’s not talking to me, make him stop being mean.”

“Uh… Kou-chan, no offense, but Akaashi doesn’t care what any of us but you tell him.” Konoha’s eye twitches, mildly, “You  _are_  aware of that.”

“Why’s he mad at meeeee? I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re kind of the reason he got drunk last weekend, sweetheart.”

Bokuto just blinks up at him, evidently confused, “If he didn’t want to go, he could’ve just said so. Why’d he go if he didn’t want to?”

“Because you asked him to?” The suggestion makes sense; but, in reality, no one’s really sure why Akaashi agrees to going to the drinking nights with his teammates. Konoha sighs when he notices the teacher entering the classroom and swats at Bokuto, “Get up, professor’s here.”

A sigh of relief escapes when Bokuto finally sits up and (thankfully) keeps his attention on the lecture.

Of course… as soon as the class ends—

“I have come to a conclusion.” The former captain announces with a wide smile that makes Konoha  _extremely_ nervous for reasons he can’t explain. Still, he plays along and quirks a brow.

“Oh?”

“We’re going out tonight.”

Konoha stares and it takes him a few minutes to realise that Bokuto means the  _team_  not just  _them_. And  _then_  he realizes who else is on their team and he looks absolutely mortified, “You’re inviting Akaashi out after what happened? Are you completely  _insane_?”

“He doesn’t  _have_  to drink.” Bokuto points out, happily, trailing behind Konoha towards the university courtyard where they’re supposed to be meeting everyone else, “I’m just treating everyone to dinner. That’s not so bad is it?”

“ _You’re insane and I’m not going_.”

“Akiiii.” Bokuto’s starting to get louder and attracting stares as they walk; Konoha walks faster, vainly hoping he can corner Washio and Sarukui and convince them to side with him before Bokuto or Komi can say anything.

Of all the people they run into first, Konoha runs  _smack_  into Akaashi and promptly sends both of them to the ground with a less than dignified yelp from the younger man and a slur of swears from Konoha.

Konoha ends up swearing again when Bokuto pulls Akaashi up from the pile, giving his setter the best worried puppy eyes ever and ignoring that his other wing spiker is still on the ground… for a moment anyways. The second he finishes dusting Akaashi down, Bokuto gives Konoha a hand up and dusts him down as well before grinning at Akaashi, “You ok?”

Akaashi merely glowers and refuses to answer him; instead he crosses his arms as though he’s waiting for something. Konoha elbows Bokuto, lightly, in the ribs and gives him a pointed look to apologise for the drinking they’d done over the weekend, or at least take him somewhere private to talk. When his captain perks up, he hopes (desperately) that he’s gotten the hint finally.

“I’m treating every to dinner at the sushi bar and I really want you to come so you should, ok? Pleeeee _eeeeeease_?”

And, as hopeful as he’d been, Konoha’s expression is quickly one of absolute horror and he nearly starts protesting when the others appear from nowhere to agree—mostly for free food. Akaashi holds the glower for a moment longer before he finally sighs, “Fine—”

“Cuz you want to, right?” Bokuto’s watching Akaashi with wide, expectant eyes; the setter merely quirks a brow at him, “You actually  _do_ wanna go with us right? You’re not just going because everyone else is?”

In any other situation, Konoha might be proud; but at this exact moment he’s resisting the urge to strangle his captain. At the very least, Akaashi stops glowering and actually looks extremely confused, “Of course I want to go. I wouldn’t say yes if I didn’t.”

Bokuto perks up and that seems to dismiss the matter altogether as he and Komi happily announce they’re going to kick Kuroo out of their lunch spot.

Konoha waits until the others have dispersed to catch Akaashi’s arm and gives him a long look when the younger man turns a questioning look on him, “If you don’t mind going with us, why were you ignoring Bokuto?”

Honestly, he’d been  _certain_  that Akaashi’s moodiness had been from the party. He’d been absolutely certain of it, because he knew for a fact that Akashi didn’t like social gatherings if he could avoid them.

Instead of answering Akaashi gives him a dark glower, “That’s none of your concern, sempai.”

Any intent Konoha has of getting an answer evaporates with that glare and he quickly releases Akaashi and scampers to catch up with Bokuto before their setter’s infamous wrath is unleashed on him. He doesn’t doubt that Akaashi would  _never_  hurt any of his teammates, but that doesn’t make the glare any less terrifying… so, Konoha resigns himself to spending the rest of the day trying to figure out  _what_  Bokuto could have  _possibly_  done to annoy Akaashi.

In the end, he doesn’t come up with anything.

iv.

Konoha is terrified.

Bokuto’s not really sure why, but Konoha hasn’t touched any of his food.

Akaashi’s still ignoring him, but at least he came along and he doesn’t object when Bokuto sits next to him. So, the former captain is happy to just eat his meal and carry on conversation with the rest of his teammates; really, the silence for Akaashi is kind of welcoming… he’s not too sure how he’d react if his setter suddenly started pitching into the conversation.

Bokuto had rented a small, private room for them, mostly for Akaashi’s benefit because he knew his setter didn’t really enjoy going out to eat. There were too many people and when there were too many people, Akaashi habitually began to fall into observational spells and forego his meal altogether. At least in the private room, he was eating and merely observing his teammates. This was a silence Bokuto was comfortable with, though he really wouldn’t mind if his setter would speak up a little—

“Bokuto-san?”

Of course, as soon as the thought crosses his mind, Akaashi  _does_  decide to speak up. Bokuto just turns the smile on him, “S’up?”

Akaashi gives him a long look. Eventually, he just shrugs, “Thank you for the meal.”

“You’re not leaving are you?” Bokuto quirks a brow and quickly latches around Akaashi’s waist to keep him seated. He looks up, mustering his best puppy eyes, “Akaashiiiiii.”

The younger blinks down at his waist, “I was going to the restroom. I’ll be right back. Do you want me to order anything else while I’m up?”

“Oh….” Bokuto releases him and ponders, “Aaaah… I know you aren’t going to drink but I promise Aki-chan I’d buy him a drink,” Konoha makes a protesting squawk in the background (for some reason, Komi and Washio quickly clamp their hands over his mouth to stifle the protests) and Bokuto just makes innocent puppy eyes up at Akaashi, “Order some  _sake_? Promise, you don’t have to drink any, I know you don’t like the hangovers.”

“… Very well.” The setter gives in with a sigh and bows before he wanders from the room.

The second the door closes, Konoha breaks free of his teammates and tackles his captain to the ground, growling down at him, “ _If this ends like the first time we got him drunk, so fucking help me Koutaro—_ ”

“What happened the first time he got drunk?” Bokuto blinks and looks properly confused, “I told you: he’s not going to drink unless he wants to, Aki. It’ll be fine. And even if he does drink, I’m sitting next to him.”

Konoha continues to glower for a moment longer before finally returns to his seat. He tries to switch with one of the others and merely scowls and pouts when they all refuse to switch seats with him so he can be just a little bit further from their setter. Akaashi returns a few minutes later and informs them that a waiter is bringing drinks for them—water for Akaashi and Bokuto (for some reason,  _everyone_  startles),  _sake_  and glasses for the others, and more food to moderate the alcohol with.

This time, Akaashi strikes up conversation with Bokuto and he’s all too happy to comply and carry on the conversation with animated hand gestures and barely any mind to their surroundings. He kind of hears the worried chatter behind him but he doesn’t really try to focus on it.

An hour or so later, Bokuto excuses himself to the restroom… in passing, he’s only mildly curious when everyone but Akaashi answers him. As he’s walking down the hall, he also wonders why Akaashi suddenly stopped talking to him ten minutes earlier; but, he shrugs it off.

//

Konoha’s in conversation with Komi when Bokuto excuses himself. He waves in passing and idly makes a quip at his captain, “Don’t get lost on the way back, Kou-chan.”

Bokuto sticks his tongue out and Konoha returns the gesture before turning back to his conversation when the door closes. He pauses, however, and slowly looks back over his shoulder towards Bokuto and Akaashi’s corner of the table.

He’s pretty sure that bottle wasn’t there a second ago and he’s not sure why Komi’s laughing—

“Sempai?”

Akaashi’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he tenses up immediately, wondering if the setter is still mad about the questions during lunch. Still, he puts on a practiced smile, “Yeah?”

Something is crawling up Konoha’s back though he can’t quite place  _what_ and he’s knows it’s going to bother him until he figures it out—

Or, Akaashi is going to destroy whatever’s left of his coherence. He isn’t _as_  off guard this time as he was before; still, he startles when the setter is leaning on him, arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders, and lips brushing against his in a light, taunting kiss. It tastes suspiciously like the _sake_  and… for some reason, it’s remotely sweet. It’s a curious taste and Konoha can’t find it in him to react right away.

The second Akaashi presses against him—tries to crawls into his lap—his coherency returns and Konoha jerks backwards with a startled yelp as everything sinks in and he tries to pry Akaashi’s arms off so he can get distance between them  _preferably before Bokuto comes back_. Of course, this would probably be a lot easier if he wasn’t snapping vulgarities and threats at his teammates at the same time; but, logic isn’t exactly his forte right now because  _they are laughing_  and  _he_  is the one getting suffering because  _someone_  (and he’s pretty sure he knows  _who_ ) decided to slide the _sake_  down to Akaashi.

He doesn’t even hear the door open until he notices a very familiar presence standing over his shoulder.

//

Bokuto’s still mulling over his setter’s strange behavior on his way back from the restroom. He’d taken his time to clear his thoughts—splashed a bit of water on his face and washed his hands until the cold water had made his fingers numb.

He knew it wasn’t exactly  _fair_. He knew  _why_  Akaashi was upset with him… or, he had an idea.

Bokuto had told Akaashi what happened after their last party. He didn’t see a reason not to; Akaashi had wanted to know, because he couldn’t remember anything after an hour or so, and Bokuto had easily filled him in and had no problem informing him that he became  _extremely_  affectionate when he had enough to drink. Bokuto hadn’t denied being kissed and he hadn’t denied making sure Akaashi got into a safe bed when he’d finally passed out and Bokuto had made sure he didn’t sleep anywhere near the younger man. He slept close enough to ensure he didn’t get sick in his sleep; but, no closer, even when it meant Bokuto was stuck sleeping on the floor while his setter took over his bed.

Akaashi hadn’t said anything after that and turned to giving his captain the cold shoulder until Bokuto had invited him to dinner with everyone else.

Maybe if he could stay on Akaashi’s good side for a few more hours, he’d be able to ask him later…

His thoughts are interrupted by a yelp and crash from the private room and he hurries by the waitress that’s making her way to the room. He apologises, hastily, with a nervous grin and promises that he’ll handle it—mostly because the last thing they need is to try explaining why their setter is suddenly kissing one of the waitresses. Of course… for whatever reason, what he doesn’t expect is to find Akaashi straddling Konoha’s lap his arms wrapped stubbornly around the blonde’s shoulders and whining petulantly when he isn’t allowed to shower him in the drunken, affectionate kisses that he usually covers Bokuto in.

Konoha’s trying to scrabble away and snapping at the rest of the team to help him…and he might be making a genuine effort to get away. Komi’s collapsed against Washio, laughing, and none of them actually seem to realise that Bokuto’s back. Konoha notices soon enough when Bokuto materializes at his shoulder and the blonde freezes immediately in his escape attempts. Before he can protest, Akaashi’s mouth is over his in a heated kiss.

Normally, Bokuto can say pretty honestly that he’s not jealous. He knows when it’s just intoxication talking and he knows that Konoha isn’t remotely interested in Akaashi—at least… not anymore. Right?

The thought is enough to make the captain bristle; instead of snarling at his teammate, he smiles and pulls Akaashi off of Konoha with barely any effort. The blonde lets out a grateful, panting gasp and quickly puts distance between himself and the two, “ _Thank you_ —”

Bokuto’s not listening anymore. Akaashi’s been fitfully distracted; the second he realizes he’s been removed from Konoha his attention turns to the source and his arms wrap around Bokuto’s neck instead and it doesn’t long for him to end up pressed flush against his captain in a dizzying kiss. Somehow, they make it back to their corner without falling into anything and Bokuto’s content to keeping a protective—possessive, almost—grip on his setter’s hips the entire evening, until he finally passes out.

Even then he doesn’t stop smiling, even when Konoha tries to apologise. He merely shifts Akaashi so he can carry him and turns the chilling expression on his team, “We’ll see everyone tomorrow. I think Akaashi’s going to be staying home today.”

He doesn’t leave room for arguing and merely carries his setter home.

He listens to the slurred, sleepy mumbles on the way home and contents himself to the strange routine he’s made when Akaashi ends up drunk.

He gives him a lukewarm bath and dresses him in an old set of pajamas that Bokuto’s outgrown himself. He makes sure Akaashi’s hair is dry and that he settles into the bed on his side; he keeps a small trashcan next to the bed, just in case, and pulls a blanket over the younger man. His smile softens, just a little, when Akaashi mumbles and buries himself down in the blanket. Bokuto smiles and presses a quick, fond kiss to his hair, mumbles a quiet ‘ _G’night, Keiji,_ ’ before he wanders off to find his futon. He sets it up a few feet away from his bed, just like he always does and contents himself to keeping an eye on his setter until sleep finally overcomes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor headcanons: Bokuto is always designated driver. Even if it’s his idea to go drinking, he always makes sure all of his teammates (and anyone else he goes out with) get home in one piece.
> 
> Idk guys, Vinny made a really cute headcanon so I did the thing.
> 
> As usual, this hasn't been beta'd, so if you see mistakes, please tell me!


End file.
